


Bonfire hearts

by XxBubblegum_BitchxX



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBubblegum_BitchxX/pseuds/XxBubblegum_BitchxX
Summary: Billy and Todd set out to the Red Rec to enjoy the fireworks.





	1. Chapter 1

“TODD!” Elieen yelled up the stairs of Number 11.

“What?” Todd replied hurring down the stairs.

“We’re leaving to go to the Red Rec at 6 for the fireworks, where’s Billy?”

“He said he was on his way I text him not long ag-” They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Speak of the devil” Todd joked as he moved past Elieen opening the door to his boyfriends smiling face.

“Hiya sorry I’m late!” Billy stated giving Todd a quick kiss on the lips.

“Well your here now and that’s all that matters” Todd said with a cheeky grin pulling Billy in for another kiss by his waist.

“Like I was just telling Todd were leaving to go to the Rec at 6” Elieen interrupted before walking into the other room after hearing the kettle boil.

“I’ve missed you” Todd said softly starting to nip at Billy’s neck.

“You saw me yesterday” Billy joked as Todd started to unbutton his top button, nuzzling into Billy’s neck, enjoying his scent.

“You know it kills me every time were apart” Todd says softly. “Surely you can spare a few minutes for me?” Todd jokes with a teasing grin.

“We’ve got to be there in half an hour” Billy answered with a laugh.

“A quick, quickie?” Todd asked flashing Billy his best puppy eyes and pouting his rosy lips.

Billy glanced through into the kitchen to see Elieen talking on the phone to someone and Phelan sat reading a newspaper oblivious to their presence.

Turning back to be met with Todd’s devlish smile, eyes clouding over with arousal and desire.

“Your such a tempting bugger” Billy laughed slowly moving forward, closing the gap between them pulling Todd into a erotic snog before the both sneaked upstairs.

They both stumbled into Todd’s room, slamming the door behind them. Billy cupping Todd’s face as they kiss passionately, caressing each other as they moved to the direction of the bed. Billy starts unbuttoning his shirt desperate for skin on skin contact, but almost immediately Todd takes him by the wrists, pulling his hands away undoing the shirt frantically himself.

Todd’s fingers are deft and nimble as he strips him in record time, Billy barely keeping up fast enough to tug off his socks and shoes, leaving clothes scattered across the room. As soon as he's naked Todd roughly shoves him onto the bed, the mattress creaking under Billy’s weight. Wild desire gleams in Todd’s dark hazel eyes as he shots Billy a piercing look.

Ripping of his own shirt Todd climbs on top of him, slotting his leg in between Billy’s grinding against him, causing that delightful friction they both crave so much. Todd trails kisses down his neck, stopping to suck at his nipples causing Billy’s back to arch.

“Fuck I need you so much” Todd whispered huskily into the shell of Billy’s ear, kissing him passionately.

“Then have me” Billy replied with a moan stealing a final few kisses from him before being roughly flipped onto all fours by Todd.

“All for me” Todd sighed heavily, voice thick with desire admiring Billy.

Todd snakes his hand down Billy’s back grasping at his needy cock, pumping him in a slow steady rhythm, circling the head before tracing his thumbnail over the slit causing a deep moan from Billy.

“Your loving this” Billy mocks voice shaking he’s boarding on hopeless now.

“You getting driven to despair due to not having my cock pounding your insides, of course I am” Todd chuckles deviously.

“Your a bastard you kno-” Billy starts before being instantly suppressed into a moan as Todd tightens the grip on his aching cock.

“Oh believe me I know, I could be your Judas” Todd laughs from behind him, his voice obviously thick with the same anguish and want as Billy’s.

“Fuck, Todd please” Billy breathes. Todd’s laugh softens as he trails kisses over his shoulder blade, tracing his tattoo with his tongue as lets go of Billy’s dick before swiftly moving his fingers to that tight pucker hole that always yearns for him, tracing it tauntingly before slipping that first digit inside.

Billy gasped at the burning sensation letting out an involuntarily groan as Todd slowly starts to pump in and out of him, reading him for what was to come.

Before long Todd slips in yet another finger relishing in driving Billy crazy, enjoying every satisfied moan and whimper that escapes his lips. Billy was always shameless in bed and very impatient but Todd loved it finding it almost funny how disgraceful a vicar could be behind closed doors.

He couldn’t help a small smug laugh escape his lips as he watched Billy who’s eyes were screwed shut only focusing on the intense pleasure Todd was causing him to feel.

“What’s so funny?” Billy asked at hearing Todd’s quiet laugh, his voice hoarse nearing broken.

“Ah nothing just sniggering to myself what everybody would say if they new how much of a cockslut you really were” Todd answered honestly spanking Billy’s backside to emphasis his point.

Billy eyes snap open at the sudden swatting, shooting a vexing glare.

“Fuck you” he hisses in response, body jolting abruptly as Todd’s fingers stroked over his prostate before crying out in gratification.

Todd smirks leaning over Billy’s back “You know you love it really” Todd whispers roughly into the shell of his ear smile growing bigger as Billy cries out again in lustful passion. Todd nips at his ear before starting to move down his neck and back, leaving sharp, teasing bites as he went.

Todd works Billy until he’s satisfied he had stretched him enough. Billy’s breath hitches as Todd pulls his fingers out abruptly, hating the empty feeling that comes over him, only to let out a shaky breath again when Todd moves behind his splayed legs.

Todd quickly unbuckles his belt before pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Still half dressed he guides Billy’s hips towards him until the head of his cock rubs over the stretched hole, goading Billy. Billy hates Todd for teasing him like this knowing that he gets a kick out of seeing him beg for it.

He doesn't bother asking if Billy if he’s ready, it's more than obvious that he is, dying to have Todd’s cock throbbing inside him. Todd groans as he shoves himself inside Billy’s welcoming hole, not stopping till he's buried to the hilt, both moan in ecstasy, Todd knees nearly buckling as Billy's tight heat wraps around his cock.Waiting until he feels Billy relax around him before snapping his hips in that first deep thrust igniting that fire between them.

Establishing a pace that isn't so much fast as it's punishing. Todd grips and pulls at Billy’s hair, wrapping his hand around Billy’s erection stroking him in time to his thrusts. Billy cries out in joy revelling in Todd’s cock throbbing deep inside him. Todd grabs hold of Billy’s shoulders hard, digging his nails in as he pounds into him increasing his speed and rhythm immensely.

“I’m so close” Todd slurs his eyes lids fluttering.

“Fuck, same here” Billy gasps burying his face into a pillow.

Todd changes the angle of his thrusts, nailing Billy’s prostate. Billy’s whole body jolts, his limbs going weak, verging on delirious as Todd thrusts into him again and again until he's writhing under him in crippling waves of pleasure, clawing at the sheets, spilling out a blur of almost-unintelligible words.

But he can't stop shoving himself back into each of Todd’s thrusts, enjoying that hurts-so-good sensation his body just can't seem to reconcile with or make up its mind about.

Billy's release builds inside him until he was coming, shuddering, and biting down on the pillow as his vision went white hot around the edges. Todd clawed at him, digging his fingernails into Billy’s back, piercing the skin as he came deep inside him with breathy moans mumbling how much he loves him.

Todd let out a shaky breath as he pulls out of Billy, kissing his back softly.

“Shit look at the time, its nearly 6” Billy suddenly says bolting up right scrambling off the bed.

“Don’t I at least get a cuddle” Todd joked tucking himself back into his pants as Billy frantically gets dressed.

“Your mum is going to have a fit if were not down them stairs in 2 minutes” Billy laughs.

“Right fine, you’’ll have to make up for that later though” Todd said with a wink attempting to fix Billy’s dishevelled hair.

After getting dressed and hurrying down the stairs just in time before Elieen went mental they all set off to the Red Rec for the carnival.

 

 

 

When they arrived they were met with liveliness, energy, exuberance as everyone was in full spirit at the fair. Individual music blared from each ride as the whole Rec was lit up with colourful bright lights. Screams, laughter and machine sounds filled there ears. Candyfloss, toffee apples, hotdogs oil hit their nostrils as well as the burning ash smell of the bonfire situated in the middle of the Rec.

“Well this is my idea of hell, no offence Vicar” Phelan mused shutting the car door before walking over to the nearest stall that sold alcoholic.

“Sorry about him, he’s been in an odd mood all day” Elieen said.

“It’s fine, at least we have the fireworks and sparklers to look forward to” Billy smiled.

“You've certainly lit my sparkler alight” Todd added with a small laugh Billy rolled his eyes and smirked at the remark. 

"What?" Todd questioned trying to look all innocent.

“Right well I had better go off and see if hes alright” Elieen muttered before following after Phelan.

After getting themselves a drink,  Billy and Todd stopped at an game of knock over the bottles.

“Fancy a game” Billy said gesturing to it.

“Nah your alright” Todd dismissed sipping on his beer bottle.

“Afraid of a little competition are we Grimshaw?” Billy joked nudging him lightly.

Todd scoffed before picking up one of the balls and glaring at Billy.

“Care to practice what you preach Reverend?” he said with a laugh.

Five minutes later they were throwing balls at bottles attempting to knock them down. Billy was showing off, making a show of throwing the ball in the air and catching it before throwing it into the stacked bottles. He had played many games like this at church fairs and was fairly good at them. He threw his arms into the air as they toppled over.

”Yes, beat that!” he cheered.

Todd laughed and threw his own, taking down another stack and turning to Billy smugly.

"You were saying?" Todd smiled pulling Billy in by his collar in a demanding kiss.

“Here you go guys” a young lady who ran the game said passing Todd two teddy bears.

“Great what I am gonna do with these” Todd said gesturing towards the fluffy bears in his hands.

“Well you can be childish at times” Billy joked

“Me?” Todd scoffed.

“Must be those pouty lips” Billy smiled giving Todd a quick peck.

“Wait here” Todd laughed before hurrying over to Sarah, Gary and the kids.

Billy watched on his heart fit to bursting as he witnessed Todd giving Lily and little Harry the toys doing his best grizzle bear impression causing Lily to giggle and Harry to start crying. Billy laughed as Todd made his apologise to Sarah and Gary for scaring baby Harry before walking back over to an impressed Billy.

“Opps, must of been my ugly mug that caused him to start kicking off” Todd joked.

"That was thoughtful" Billy smiled softly taking Todd’s hand in his.

"You know me neighbourly as ever, maybe I should be a contestant for the next Weatherfields good Samaritan of the year" Todd said with a laugh.

Billy nearly spat his drink out at the remark "Wouldn't go that far" he replied coughing.

"Hey I'm all about the giving me, you should know that" he winked yanking Billy into an quick kiss by his jean loop holes.

"Hmmm, you feeling alright?" Billy joked mockingly checking his temperature.

Todd batted his hand away laughing.

“I’m pretty sure you cheated anyway” Billy said through narrowed eyes.

“Me! cheat?” Todd gasped mockingly.

“Never, just some healthy competition” wrapping his arm around Billy’s waist as they began to stroll.

“Anyway, not my fault your a sore loser” he whispered huskily into Billy’s ear, swatting his backside.

“Er no I’m not!” Billy defended as they chuckled giving Todd a playful shove, but there laughter was soon silenced by an annoyingly familiar voice.

"If it isn't the saint and the sinner, well I say saint" Sean interrupted tucking his hands into his pockets while looking Billy up and down with disgust. Billy grimaced at the insult.

“Yeah here we are so?” Todd questioned annoyed Sean still gave them stick for being together.

“Look at the state of you two, practically gagging for each other in public, in front of innocent children as well” Sean sneered.

“Were just trying to have a nice night out Sean, I know its a difficult time for you bu-” Billy was cut off by Sean’s ranting.

“But some of us don’t want your goings on rammed down our throats thank you very much!” Sean snapped green with envy ,watching as Todd pulled Billy closer to him.

“Oh Sean only you can make an oral sex joke at this difficult time” Todd replied smugly.

“You cocky git, you broke my hear-” Sean peeved horrified at Todd boldness getting silenced by someone in calling him in the background.

“Sean! Sean! Over here!” It was Izzy ushering him to join her and the rest of the Underworld lot.

“Coming!” Sean called back before glaring daggers at Billy and Todd.

"Well someone wants me at least, Oh and don’t catch your death!" Sean digged watching Billy shiver slightly at the cold night,  giving them a sarcastic smile before storming off.

Todd noticed Billy shivering and quickly took his own coat off propping it on his  shoulders. 

“Just ignore him, he’s only jealous I get to snuggle up next to you in bed each night" Todd reassured. 

“What about you more front the Blackpool with your reply!” Billy tittered.

“Yeah well he was pissing me off” Todd answers covering Billy’s mouth with his in a longing kiss.

“Aw put him down!” Eva giggled walking over with Elieen and Phelan in tow.

“You alright lovebirds?” she asked kissing both Todd and Billy’s cheek.

“Not bad thanks” Todd replied.

“Did Sean just give you an earful” Elieen questioned.

“Unfortunately yes, but were just gonna ignore him, it’s not worth it” Billy replied nuzzling into Todd’s warmth.

“Wise choice, excuse me while I take this” Phelan butted in gesturing to his phone walking off to take the call.

“Fancy one?” Eva excitedly offers nearly battering Todd in the face with a toffee apple.

“Mmh oh go on then” Todd replied taking it out of her hand unwrapping it out of its clear packaging.

“Yeah like Pat said it’s best to just let bygones be bygones, he’ll come round eventually” Elieen comforted giving Billy a pat on his shoulder.

“Hopefully although I don’t see that happening anytime soon” he answered before turning his attention back to Todd.

“Mmmmh this tastes amazing, want some?” Todd smiled at his boyfriend gesturing to the toffee apple.

“Nah I’m fine, so yeah I’m just going to steer clear from him for a while” Billy answered Todd’s question abruptly before carrying on his conversation with Elieen.

Todd snorted to himself at Billy’s quick reply. Desperate for his boyfriend attention to be back on him he began slowly sucking on the toffee apple suggestively. Savouring the rich confection, a melt of aching sweetness slipping across his tongue his eyes watching on as his boyfriend continued to embark on his conversation with Eileen and Eva.

“You here with Aide-” Billy’s began but his attention was quickly turned back to Todd who had just moaned quietly by his ear sending shivers down Billy’s spin. Billy watched Todd in awe who’s dark eyes had pooled with want as he fixed them on Billy’s continuing to suck seductively on the candy apple, cheeks hollow, swirling his tongue across it. Billy’s heart rated picked up as Todd’s actions caused his brain to flood with memories of their late night antics.

 

 

 

One forbidden incident in particular that had occurred a few weeks ago when they were both drunk out there minds after a wild night out down Canal Street. On the way back to Number 11, Todd had roughly dragged him into the ginny slamming him up against the cold brick wall littering his neck with kisses and bite marks, Billy’s hair gripped in his fist as they rocked their hips against each other.

“We can’t not here someone might see us!” Billy giggled quietly before being silenced into a fierce kiss by Todd, the taste of whiskey on his tongue nearly overpowering. Billy melted into it, Todd’s mouth and body offering him much needed warmth in this brisk October evening.

“Never stopped you before” Todd replied voice slurred with arousal and the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

They both laughed like a pair of horny teenagers as Billy helped Todd down to the cobbles so he was on his knees smiling slyly up at him. Todd just about managed to unbuckle Billy’s belt and zipper in his drunken state, before yanking his jeans and boxers down to his knees, the cold instantly hitting his thighs causing him to shiver.

“Shit Todd, we might get caug-” but Billy’s fears about being caught in this compromising position were soon forgotten as Todd’s warm welcoming mouth wrapped around his painfully hard cock, sliding all the way down to the base, applying as much suction as he could while setting a fast paced rhythm.

Billy had to cling onto the brick wall of the ginny for dear life as he orgasm plowed through him, screwing his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the pleasure flooding his system. Todd eagerly swallowing down every last drop of his release. Once he regained the ability to function he stared down at a pleased looking Todd. His cheeks flushed red, gelled hair a complete mess from Billy gripping and tugging at it.

“Told you we wouldn’t get caught” Todd answered smugly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand tucking Billy back into his pants.

 

 

 

“Billy?” Elieen questioned snapping Billy away from his fantasy and back into present times.

“Sorry what?” Billy asked trying to regain himself but still seeing the smug smile that crossed Todd’s face out of the corner of his eye.

Luckily Todd’s innuendo had appeared to of gone over Elieen and Eva’s heads.

“I was just saying about the flats and that we only have 10 more to sell before they are all gone! And its all down to Pat and my wonderful son here” Elieen proudly announced.

“That’s wonderful news” Billy replied turning to give Todd a peck on the lips enjoying the sweet taste the toffee apple left lingering on Todd’s lips.

But Todd’s smiling face suddenly dropped as he looked over somewhere into the distance, Billy’s eyes grew with concern but before he could ask what was wrong Todd had already made his excuses and marched off into the crowd of people.

“Todd!” Billy called after him worried for his partner, but he was already gone lost in the mob of excited people.

"The fireworks are going to start soon love!" Elieen yelled but it was pointless. 

 

 

 

Pacing about hidden out of sight behind a bunch of traveller caravans Phelan was on the phone to an angry Vinny.

“Yes Vinny I know alright just calm down!” Phelan snapped down the phone, putting his fingers to his ears trying to block out the noise of the carnival.

“Yes I know what this fucking means, of course I do, but like I said we will have the money in 4 weeks tops that’s the bloody best I can do” Phelan rolled his eyes as Vinny continued to rage at him on the other line.

“It can’t be any sooner you know that, look we are going to rip of this dumb bitch and her wanker of a son, oh and flower boy will get it. Phelan replied darkly down the phone.

“What do you mean get it?” Todd asked with fury flooding his eyes.

“I’ll ring you back” Phelan muttered before hanging up on Vinny.

“Not nice to listen in on other peoples conversations, where are your manners Todd?” Phelan asked through narrow eyes clearly acting sheepishly at just getting caught out by Todd.

“Manners? Fuck my manners where you are concerned!” Todd barked

Phelan's gaze turned dark at Todd's outburst.

“You should keep your snivelling little nose out of his one Todd” Phelan tutted.

“I wanna know what you meant, you told me my mum and Jason will be taken care off!” Todd shouted raising his voice.

“Your really testing my patience now kid” Phelan replied balling his hands into fists.

“Yeah well do you wanna know what I think?” Todd answered back.

“Not really” Phelan couldn’t have him ruining everything, not when they were this close to the finish line.

“I think you and Vinny are gonna run off into the sunset together with ALL the money” Todd guessed correctly.

“Leaving me behind to take the fall for everything, leaving my mum, Jason and Sarah all out of pocket!”

“Your deluded” Phelan spat.

“Yeah well I think your desperat-” Todd was shocked into silence as Phelan threw him up against the side of the caravan hard by his throat winding him in the process.

“You think you know everything don’t you!” Phelan raged at him tightening the grip on Todd’s throat as he watched him struggle to breath through panicked eyes.

“Vinny doesn’t yet know Elieen is getting Jason’s investment back from the profits we make from the scam” Phelan lied menacingly,  slamming Todd back up against the caravan when he tried to fight free from Phelan’s grasp.

“LISTEN TO ME!” Phelan yelled, eyes filled with rage meeting Todd’s terrified ones, feeling Todd’s pulse beating fast under his thumb.

He decided against struggling as it would just anger Phelan more. He could barely breath due to the piercing grip on his neck as he felt his world begin to go black due to lack of oxygen intake, his ears starting to ring as everything seemed to slow down, his body going limp.

“That’s why I told him what I did, I love you mother and want the best for her just as much as you, I don’t need you causing anymore problems. Were on the home stretch, keep your big mouth shut for the next 4 weeks and this will all be over” Phelan warned.

“Your up to your neck in it just as much as me and Vinny, but like I said you can secure yourself a beautiful future once we con everyone out of their money and this scam is over” Phelan declared slightly releasing the grip on Todd’s neck.

“Understood?” he questioned, cold eyes fixed on Todd’s.

“Understood” Todd managed to choke out voice hoarse and shaking from fear, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Phelan gave him one last menacing glare before he let go of the grip on his neck causing him to double over onto the muddy ground, coughing his head off, his lungs trying their best to breath in that much needed oxygen.

Once he had got his breath back Todd glared up at Phelan, who was now stood eerily quiet, glancing off in another direction.

Todd rubbed his eyes trying to refocus his vision before following Phelan’s line of sight.

Only then did he realise a distraught Billy was stood in the distance, his eyes wide with shock as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Witnessing the whole thing.


	2. Sucker punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Everything slowed down then, Todd looked between a pissed off Phelan and a distraught Billy. A million questions ran through his head. How long had Billy been stood there? How much had he witnessed? Did he hear what they were saying about the scam? Does he know everything? But the most important thought running through his mind was he couldn’t bare to lose Billy.

Suddenly time sped back up with a loud bang as a colourful firework lit up the night sky above Billy, excited cheering and laughter filling their ears.

Todd was blinded by the sudden light exploding in the sky from the firework fluttering his eyelids viscously trying to regain his sight, his mind still fuzzy from Phelan practically crushing his windpipe, body starting to ache from being tossed around like a rag doll before being dropped brutally onto the hard muddy grass.

He blinked a few times adjusting his vision as he looked back up at Billy, who was now stood with an unreadable expression on his face. All of them were silent but the tension in the air was as thick as the smell of sulphur from the firework display that continued to light up the night sky in varies colours. Bang, bang, bang.

His mouth had gone dry as he tried to speak, to come up with an explanation as to what Billy had just witnessed, but he just winched in pain instead starting to splutter again. Phelan saw this as his chance to but in, deciding to be the first to break the tense silence.

“Didn’t see you there vicar” he called over to him, trying to remain as calm as possible. He already had Todd on his case, he couldn’t deal with the vicar sticking his nose in as well.

“Clearly!” Billy answered looking down at Todd who was still hunched over on the ground coughing violently, the sight both broke Billy’s heart and made him immensely angry that someone he cared for so deeply was in pain. Balling up his hands into fists he started to march over to them, each step quickened his pace.

Todd saw what was going to happen and quickly managed to scramble up from the ground grabbing Billy just in time before he had a chance to swing for Pat.

“TAKE IT EASY!” Phelan snapped as he watched Todd attempt to calm a distressed Billy.

“EASY? You just had my boyfriend slammed up against that caravan by his throat!” Billy yelled attempting to get at Phelan but being prevented by Todd holding him tightly in his arms.

“It’s fine, I’m fine honestly!” Todd declared, stifling a wince as pain shot up his back from being thrown about by Phelan. He hadn’t seen Billy this angry since he stopped that pub brawl between Phelan and Johnny.

“No your not he can’t just do that to you! What where you arguing about?” Billy continued shouting at a annoyed Phelan, although both he and Todd were secretly relieved Billy hadn’t heard what they were saying only saw the scene unfold.

“Hey, hey it was just a disagreement alright please look!” Todd managed to grab hold of Billy’s face in his hand’s, looking him in the eyes, calming him.

“You can’t let him get away with it, its assault” Billy replied concern taking over his angry as he saw the lingering fear in Todd’s hazel eyes.

“Look at what he’s done to you” he exclaimed his voice breaking half way through his sentence as he rubbed his thumb over the red mark appearing around Todd’s neck.

“It’s not as bad as it looks honestly” Todd tried but his eyes were evident with worry and the start of tears.

“See just a scratch” Phelan mused as he watched Billy gently checking Todd for anymore injuries, who stopped to shot Phelan a glare at his analogy.

“Pat you should just go!” Todd snapped, giving Phelan a menacing look, he couldn’t blame Billy for wanting to punch that smug look of his face, hell he wanted to himself, but he couldn’t risk it due to the situation he was up to his neck in with him and Vinny.

“Remember what I told you” was all Phelan spat in response before pacing off into the mass of people watching the fireworks. They both watched him disappear into the mob before Billy turned back to Todd with worry in his eyes, cupping Todd’s face in his hands.

“He had you by the throat, its assault we should go to the police!” Billy answered, his voice full of anger and worry.

“No” Todd instantly replied firmly, he couldn’t have the police involved in this who knows what they would uncover. The scam?

“But I witnessed everything he won’t have a leg to stand o-” Billy started but was interrupted by Todd taking his hand’s tightly in his.

“I can’t, look I was running my mouth off at him I deserved it” Todd tried giving Billy a fake joking smile but failing as he grimaced in pain.

“What about?” Billy questioned, concern appearing across his face as he reassuringly squeeze Todd’s hand.

“I-” Todd started but he couldn’t think of a lie, he desperately wanted to tell Billy everything, about the scam, about Vinny threatening to kill him, how trapped he feels, how scared and alone, that it kept him up at night, but he couldn’t because it would break Billy if he knew. Knew that Todd went along with the scam, ripping of half the street, lied and manipulated people he said he cared for, Jason, his mum, Sarah, Billy himself.

“I can’t tell you” Todd whispered, meeting Billy’s confused gaze with his own desperate one.

“Why, what’s happened” Billy questioned letting go of Todd’s hands, standing back giving him a puzzled look.

“I swore I wouldn’t say, alright” Todd muttered, hanging his head low unable to look Billy in the eye much longer, like a pathetic child that had been caught eating sweets when they weren’t suppose to.

“Swore to who, Pat?” Billy fretted.

“Yeah I guess I-” Todd shrugged, unable to continue. He was normally such a good liar, Billy himself even admitted it, lies would easily roll of his tongue and people were gullible enough to fall for it, but here now he couldn’t think his mind had gone blank, he couldn’t bare to lie to the man he loved with all his heart, the man he promised not to lie to, have no secrets with, it was breaking him.

“Your not making any sense to me Todd” Billy replied shaking his head, worry in his voice.

“I want to help you”.

“You can’t, you wouldn’t want to if you knew the truth, the mess I have landed myself in” Todd answered honestly blinking up at the sky to prevent several tears from cascading down his cheeks, the reflection of the fireworks appearing in his dark eyes.

“I would help, please just tell me!” Billy demanded, emotions getting the better of him. He wanted to desperately help Todd but he couldn’t if the didn’t know the full story, it was scaring him seeing his boyfriend in such a state.

Todd gazed into his pleading eyes, biting on his lip to prevent himself from crying as he took Billy’s face softly in his hand’s.

“All you need to know is that I love you, so much. No matter what happens I will never stop alright?” Todd reassured, wiping a tear from Billy’s cheek.

“And I know I mess up sometimes, like I have now, but I never mean to hurt the people I care about, to hurt you” Todd continued running his thumb along Billy’s jaw.

“Me?” Billy whispered “Why would what’s happened hurt me?” he quizzed removing Todd’s hands from his face.

“Because of what I’ve done, the people I’m gonna hurt, lives I’m going to turn upside down after all this is over and done with ” Todd answered truthfully.

“I know and that’s why I want to help, help stop what’s going to happen, prevent all that from happening if you would just tell me, we can get through it together!” Billy replied trying not to break out into a sob.

“Please” Billy practically begged, fresh tears forming in his innocent eyes.

“I can’t” Todd declared with a gulp “I really can’t Billy I wish I could”

This is what it feels like to be caught between a rock and a hard place then. He couldn’t stand it if Billy hated him, left him but most of all he couldn’t bare it if Billy felt as hurt as he did when Sam left and betrayed him. To feel his world be turned on its head by Todd’s lies, like he had been hit by a train at Todd’s secrets, all his future dreams for them shattered in an instant if he knew Todd was in on the scam the whole time. Todd wished so much he could be the man Billy deserved, but he wasn’t, he was troubled and damaged, all he ever did was hurt people and cause them pain, even when he didn’t mean it. Like the devil himself. Billy deserved so much better.

“Fine” Billy stated starting to walk off. “If you don’t trust me enough to tell me I will ask Pat myself”.

“No” Todd implored grabbing Billy’s arm stopping him.

“You can’t, I don’t want you getting involved in this, I couldn’t bare if anything happened to you!” Phelan would not be pleased if Billy started asking questions and if Vinny found out he was suspicious of them well Todd already knew Vinny was willing to go to any lengths to protect himself, including silencing a vicar most likely.

“If you just going to continue to talk in riddles I don’t want to know” Billy snapped tugging his arm free from Todd.

“This is a dangerous situation Billy, look please don’t do this!” Todd called after him, Vinny’s threats of murder for anyone who got to close to uncovering the scam the only think going through his mind. He had to protect Billy from being that person.

“If you really did love me you wouldn’t hesitate to tell me what’s going on, I only want to help and support you Todd!” Billy answered.

Todd stood in silence, unable to find the words to explain this horrible situation. Even now he couldn’t help but be selfish he thought, not wanting Billy to know out of fear of losing him. To feel even worse than the heartbreak he felt when Sam left him, to lose the best thing in his life.

“I’m sorry” Todd finally replied.

Billy gave him one last longing look, still hoping he would reveal the truth, but when it was clear Todd’s lips were sealed he turned on his heel and started in the other direction heading off into the bustle of people.

“Billy, Billy!” Todd shouted after him, watching him disappear into the crowd of people, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He wished so much he hadn’t got himself in this mess, why did he always do this, let everyone down he thought beating himself up for being such a failure as he stared up at the stars.

Maybe for once he should just be honest, even if it meant breaking his and Billy’s heart, at least he would know what a disappointment Todd really was, move on and find someone who didn’t lie to him. Todd had always felt he didn’t deserve to be happy or in love after all the terrible things he had done to the people who only ever cared for him.

It finally hit him that he had to tell Billy the truth, he had to face up to the consequences of his actions and his stupidity, the guilt was to much for him to bare. He could only hope and pray everyone effected by this would forgive him one day.

Todd wiped his tears before quickly darting into the crowd of people determined to find Billy and put things right.

 

 

“Sorry, excuse me, sorry” Todd mumbled as he pushed through the lively sea of people, his worried eyes darting over their faces trying to find the one he was looking for, the one that gave him so much happiness and love. Music blared loudly in his ears causing them to ring and his vision to sway again.

Todd stopped pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to collect himself, he had to find Billy.

After his eyes adjusted themselves he continued hunting throw the crowd, although it seemed pointless as Billy was nowhere in sight, his head was starting the throb now.

“Sorry, I- WATCH IT!” Todd barked as he was suddenly elbowed in his already traumatized ribs. He hissed in agony as he clutched his side, meeting the face of the person who still hadn’t apologized for bumping into him.

“Oh were you looking for an apology, well you won’t get one from me!” It was Sean, who appeared to have no sympathy as he scowled at Todd who was still grimacing.

“Oh come on I barely touched you!” Sean snapped harshly. “Anyway you deserve everything you get” he muttered taking another sip of what looked like Merlot out of his plastic clear cup.

“Yeah yeah I know that, look have you seen Billy anywhere?” Todd asked, luckily for him the pain has subsided a bit.

“Trouble in paradise?” Sean questioned smugly.

“Sean please I just need to fine him, have you seen him anywhere?”

“What since you stole him away from me no!” Sean barked his voice slurring slightly.

Only then did Todd realise Sean had been swaying slightly the whole time they had been speaking, he was just in to much pain to notice.

“Are you drunk?” Todd questioned, although the sudden hit of alcohol from Sean’s shocked gasp confirmed this.

“What do you care?” Sean sneered.

“Well it’s not like you to get hammered” Todd replied slightly concerned for his former friends welfare.

“Please I haven’t let my hair down in ages, anyway I’m trying to mend a broken heart here” Sean stated clutching his chest before taking another gulp of drink.

“If I see Billy I will tell him your looking for him, why don’t you ring him anyway?” Sean answered slightly less annoyed.

“Thank you Sean and I would but my phones in my coat pocket which I gave to Billy so” Todd shrugged hopelessly.

Sean sighed before replying “Here you can use mind” he rummaged around in his back pocket for his phone, accidentally dropping it in his drunken state.

“Opps butterfingers!” Sean dithered as he wobbled about attempting to locate his phone.

Todd was about to bend down to pick it up but a shooting pain in his back stopped him, so he watched as Sean stumbled about attempting to pick up the device.

Out of the corner of his eye Todd was sure he saw what looked like Billy in the distance, ignoring the agony he was in he quickly hurried over to the figure.

“Here you g- charming!” Sean slurred as he noticed he was handing his phone to thin air as Todd had vanished.

“Billy, Billy!” Todd shouted after the figure as he ran after them to catch up, grasping at the mans arm turning him around to face him.

 

 

It wasn’t him.

 

 

“Hey get off me dude!” the guy barked at Todd an  angry glare in his eye, he clearly wasn’t in the party spirit.

“I thought you were someone else” Todd declared, eyes desperately looking anew for Billy.

“Are you seriously not even going to apologisefor that?” the guy spat angrily at Todd.

“Like I said I thought you were someone else, now if you excuse me” Todd growled trying to push past  him.

“Not until you apologize to me!” he continued  pushing Todd slightly.

“Nathan stop!” the young burnette women with him, presumley his unfourtunate girlfriend pleaded.

Todd simply laughed, “Right catch you have there”  he wasn’t in the mood for this, he needed to fine Billy. 

“What did you say” Nathan questioned getting in  Todd’s face.

“Nathan please don’t just leave it!” his girlfriend  shouted attempting to drag him away from the growing  situation which now had a few curious onlookers.

“I said what a right catch your poor girlfriend has”  Todd repeated smugly.

“You fucker!” the guy shouted flying his fist at  Todd’s face despite his girlfriends best efforts to stop  him. 

Gasps and whispers came from the onlookers as  Todd pinched at his noise as he attempted to collect  himself from the blow, the smell of blood lingering in his nostrils as his  nose began to bleed.

“COME ON THEN!” Nathan shouted looking at his  bruised knuckles before rolling up his shirt sleeves for a fight.

“Nathan please stop!” his girlfriend cried.

“Glady!” Todd replied menacingly as went for the guy attempting to deliver a blow back just as hard in his  arrogant face.

“STOP THIS NOW” a familiar voice yelled as he  was grabbed from behind being prevented from what  he started. A few people from the crowd watching attempted  to prevent the fight getting out of hand as well. Todd  struggled in the grasp, fury flooding his system. All he  wanted to do was find Billy and put things right.

“Todd stop this for fuck shake!” the voice snapped behind him. 

Todd stopped struggling pulling his arm free to wipe the blood that was trickling from his nose on his sleeve, Todd then noticed the voice belonged to Phelan, great  all he needed.

“Pathetic punch” he spat at Nathan as Phelan  dragged him away from the situation to a more quieter area.

 

 

“What do you want, another go at me well go on take a hit” Todd shouted at him. “Calm down will you I just saved you backside” Phelan spat

“Oh what after you had me shoved up against a  caravan by my throat” Todd yelled watching a Phelan  pulled a tissue out from his back pocket and handed it to Todd who pinched his nose with it in an attempt to  stop the flow of blood.

“Look I am under massive pressure here from Vinny, you have to understand I cant have you ruining this now" Phelan declared

“Like I said I understand” Todd sneered

“Yeah you do, what about that boyfriend of yours?" “Oh here we go, I bet you only saved me back there  so you could get me back on side, pathetic” Todd  laughed amazed at Phelan's nerve.

“What did you tell him?” Phelan asked choosing to  ignoring the rest of Todd’s sentence.

“Not much in the scheme of things” Todd replied.

“What do you mean not much?” Phelan snapped  “He can’t know anything, you know what he’s like, alwayswanting to do the right thing, he will be down the police station faster  than we can blink!” Phelan shouted

“I haven’t told him about the scam, just that I didn’t  want to hurt him” Todd declared, trying not to get upset  infront of Phelan, his ego was battered enough.

“I can’t have him asking any questions either, Vinny will go mad if he finds out Billy even suspects anything” Phelan snapped uncaring of Todd’s words.

“I know alright thats why I was trying to find him to  explain everything, make him see we have no choice in  this anymore” Todd answered honestly

“You what?” Phelan darkened

“I can’t lie to him anymore, I will make him understand   
why we had to do it, that Vinny would kill me if we didn’t”Todd said

“No way are you opening your big gob up to him!”  
Phelan snapped

“I have to, I won’t lie to him any more and if he does want to go to the police I’m not gonna stop him either, I deserve everything I get” Todd declared.

“What and have us rotting in a cell for the rest of our lives, are you mad!” Phelan yelled

“It won’t be the rest of our lives” Todd answered

“Long enough, do you really think you can survive  inside?” Phelan sneered

“I deserve to be punished for what we’ve done” Todd sighed

“You wouldn’t last five minutes, how would a guy like you cope!” Phelan laughed annoyed at Todd

“I would be fine” Todd remained firm

“Really? A gay little flower boy like you? You would  have a target sign on your head as soon as you got in  there” Phelan spat

Todd laughed angrily at Phelans harsh words

“You may laugh now, but two years, if you lucky, in  there will be a nightmare” Phelan sneered “Not seeing  your family, well they would all forget about you and  move on anyway I highly doubt they would care about  you rotting in a cell, hell you have lied and manipulated  them.

“Shut up” Todd answered

“And what about Billy, well he wouldn’t bother looking   
back, probably go and find someone else, reminding youwhat you lost”

“Shut up” 

“Yeah I can see it now them all happy getting on withtheir lives without you, while your there sat in a cell  covered in bruises from not being able to cope in prison”

“FINE!” Todd snapped “I won’t tell him, I will convince him to be quiet”

“Good, now I have a plan that we can use as the  reason why we were arguing” Phelan declared

“What?” Todd huffed he was past caring now all he wanted to do was find Billy.

“You will know soon enough, now off you pop to find him” Phelan sneered giving Todd a shove in the direction of the crowd of people.

 

After looking around for what looked like hours and hours Todd breathed a sigh of relief as he finally found Billy   
sat alone on a bench in a more quieter area of the fair.

 

“Billy” Todd whispered his voice breaking

Billy looked up at him, it was evident in his eyes that he had been crying, his cheeks stained with tears but  the looked of sorrow in his eyes soon turned to concern  as he saw the small remains of dried blood and bruises starting to form around Todd’s nose.

“What happened?” He questioned his voice hoarse  as he looked back away from Todd still clearly pissed  off with him.

“Some idiot took a swing at me” Todd tried to joke

“Phelan again?” Billy questioned furstrated

“Look” Todd started sitting down on the bench next  to Billy

“I’m sorry alright for keeping stuff from you, but I  only do it to keep you safe” Todd sighed breathing out  into the crisp night.

“Yeah and I want to protect you, but you won’t botherletting me by telling be what’s up” Billy replied taking a  sip of his warm coffee.

“I don’t need protecting” Todd huffed

“You got beaten up twice in the space of an hour”  Billy joked but he had evident worry in his voice.

"I didn’t exactly get battered to a pulp and anyway I   
would of wiped the floor with them if I wasn’t stopped”  
Todd laughed.

Billy smiled taking Todd’s hand in his, looking him in his eyes deeply.

“But how did you end up in that situation Todd,  please tell me” Billy begged

“I spoke to Phelan again and we are fine now it was just a stupid argument over nothing” Todd reasurred

“What about all the things you were saying about  hurting people, hurting me?”

“I was just having a moment, I have let a lot of  people down before in the past and I’m worried I will do it again” Todd sighed sadly

“You won’t your a better person now Todd, I’m so  proud of you” Billy smiled, eyes glistening with the start of fresh tears as he took Todd’s face in his hands,  mindful of his injuries.

“I know and I’m just worried I will screw it all up  again, that I don’t deserve to be happy, don’t deserve an amazing guy like you” Todd let out a small laugh, he still couldn’t believe his luck that he managed to land such a perfect, amazing ,caring man like Billy.

“You do desesrve happiness and me, you won’t  screw up again I promise, let me help” Billy pleaded  rubbing his thumb over the shell of Todd’s ear.

“Look I over exaggerated everything honestly” Todd  replied interlocking their fingers. 

“What is that ‘everything’ then?” Billy smiled  squeezing Todd’s hand.

“Its jus-”

“YES OF COURSE I WILL!” 

A cry of joy interrupted them as their eyes darted  over to a huddle of people cheering and clapping. Todd’sface dropped in horror as his eyes landed on their faces.Phelan was down on one knee holding what looked like a ring in his hand, a massive grin plastered on his face  as he watched Elieen gleefully accept the ring putting it on her finger before pulling him up into a kiss and a  massive hug. Michelle, Steve, Liz, Gary and Sarah were around them watching the scene unfolding, smiling and congratulating their engagement.Todd couldn’t believe  what was happening, nor could Billy as they both stared in shock at the group.

 “Todd look!” Elieen thrilled as she hurried over to  them both, flashing the diamond placed on her ring  finger.

 “Congratulations!” Billy replied surprised but he still  jumped up from the bench to give Elieen a hug and a  peck on the cheek.

 “I can’t believe it” Todd whispered in shock as he  watched Phelan smugly approach them wrapping  his hand around Elieen’s waist.

 “I’m gonna make an honest women out of her”  Phelan smiled kissing Elieen’s cheek.

 “Your going to have to walk me down the aisle Todd,I can’t believe it!” Elieen smiled admiring the ring on her finger joyfully oblious to the fact Todd felt anything but  joy. She was going to marry a lying monster and there  was nothing he could do to stop it.

 “Is this why you fell out?” Billy quizzed looking at  Todd

“You fell out when?” Elieen asked

“Oh it was nothing really love I asked Todd for his  blessing but he wasn’t exactly on board with it but  luckily I managed to get it in the end, didn’t I?” Phelan  questioned looking at  a devestated Todd.

“Yeah it was nothing I ran my mouth off about how  you need a man who will look after you and how I didn’t believe Pat was that man but he convinced me  otherwise” Todd lied as he gave Phelan a displeased  look that went unnoticed to Billy and Elieen.

 “Well I’m glad you two have sorted things out, were going to be a proper family” Elieen exclamied joyfully.

 “One big happy family” Phelan replied giving Todd a smug look as the others came over to join them in their celebrations.

 Billy smiled putting his hands on Todd’s shoulders,  giving him a soft look.

 “Don’t keep stuff from me again yeah?” Billy asked  looking deep into his eyes.

 “I won’t, I promise” Todd gave a small smile before  letting Billy claim his mouth with his in a seductive kiss, his lips warm against Todd’s.

 “And who knows” Billy whispered pulling away  slightly.

 “That might be us one day” he mumred against  Todd’s lips gesturing over to Elieen and Phelan who  were now a happy newly engaged couple.

 “I hope not, if I turn out anything like Phelan, bald,  not that attactive” Todd joked

 “Todd! you know what I mean” Billy laughed nudging him slightly

 “I know what you mean and yeah I hope it is us one day” Todd smiled kissing Billy’s cheek tentatively before yanking him into an embrace. Todd watched Phelan  who raised a glass up to at him, smiling smugly at him  before taking a sip. Todd gave him an icy glare before  nuzzling into Billy’s neck holding him tightly in his arms. He wouldn’t lose him.

 

 

 Suddenly the celebrations were cut short by a  distraught Eva.

 “TODD, TODD!” Eva yelled rushing over to him  looking distraught eyes red with tears, her makeup  smeared down her cheeks as she attempted to get her words out but was cut short into a desprate cry.

 “What’s happened?” Todd replied worry in his voice and he let go of Billy. Elieen and Phelan noticed and  quickly hurried over to them.

 “It’s, oh my god” Eva cried unable to speak as Elieen wrapped her arm around her in an attempt to comfort  her.

 “What is it love?” she questioned

 “It’s Sean” her voice broke at his name.

 “What about him?” Billy questioned fear breaking  out over his face as he looked between Todd and Eva. 

 “He’s been taken away in ambulance, he was hit by a car just outside the Rec” she replied her voice shaking. 

 “What do they know who did it?!” Todd quizzed,  worried for his friend.

 “I think it was some guy called Nathan, I don’t know for sure it all happened so fast the police are speaking with him and a women who was in the car with him now” Eva cried.

 “Is he alright?” Billy asked, his voice breaking  slightly.

 “It’s not good news” was all Eva shooked her head  before bursting into tears, Elieen pulled her in closer her joy long forgotten as tears started to fall down her  cheeks as Phelan  put a hand on her back.

 Todd blinked away his tears as he looked at a  distaught Billy instantly pulling him back into a  comforting embrace as he let him break in his arms.  Sean was still a friend after all,family even. Todd rubbed circles in Billy’s back in an attempt to comfort him. He  was going to wipe the floor with this Nathan guy now.


End file.
